Rain
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: So Gwen is feeling crappy and Duncan is trying to help, so umm just read if you wish...
1. Rain

**I don't own TDI/TDA** (**but i wish i did)**

**I kno I haven't been here in a while so anyways here is a short one shot about Gwen's crappy day and how Duncan was there to cheer her up. It's a bit random in parts cause I had nothing else to put...**

* * *

Across Ducan's drive way there stood a petite girl. She wore an oversized Children of Bodom hoodie with the hood pulled over her head, and a pair of old faded out skinny jeans. She dug the tips of her black grass stained converse into damp dirt on her lawn. It was slightly drizzling outside right now. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and her head was hung down. Although he couldn't quit see her face, Duncan knew exactly who she was. She was his neighbour, his first girl friend, and most importantly his best friend. He knew her all too well through her body gestures that the expression worn on her face would be a sad one.

She suddenly looked up from her shoes for the first time and spotted him. Her thick eyeliner was smudged by her trickling tears, and when her eyes met his gaze, her teal lips curved a tiny smile. She porcelian fingers motioned for him to come outside. Quickly he walked away from his window and down the set wooden stairs, swiftly pulling on his red high-top cuck taylors, he stepped out his door.

He made his way across the street taking large strides. The rain was splattering down by now. He shuffled through the wet grass on her lawn with a small smirk plastered on his face. He would be the one to attempt to turn her failing day around.

"Gwen, it's rainning outside, you should probably go inside now. You could even come over if you'd like."

"I know, I'll be fine out here though," She said as she put on her most convincing face. "It's just that he...I...nevermind..."

"Gwen, look at me, there is obviously something wrong," He said as he grasped her delicated hands, breaking her charade. "You never cry, except for when ur heart is broken." He said in a mocking tone.

"I broke..." She mummbled as she slowly slid her hands out of his inorder to wipe away the salty tears that she had freshly shed.

"I'm here to listen, tell me everyting, everything that went wrong," His voice full of understandment.

"I...I broke his he...heart, and that made me beak mine..." She whispered softly. "Now I feel like the bitch...the really selfish one..."

He cuckled slightly at her answer and at the way she choked on her tears as she spoke, and then patted her back lightly trying to comfort her.

"You know what Gwen, your really stuborn, maybe you should try not to take things out on yourself, I'm pretty sure it was all an ancident."

"Maybe..." The goth sighed as she wipped the last of her tears away from her dark eyes.

Then the both of them remained queit again. Gwen led Duncan to the bottom step of her porch, where they both sat to take cover from the rain. By then the rain was heavey and crashing down. The only sound heard was the splish splash caused by the rain. The silence remained for a while with both of them staring blankly as they watched the rain fall. Gwen cauciously turned to face Duncan.

"Duncan, you know you almost seemed sweet back there, trying to help..." Gwen said sinckering the slightest bit.

"Hey, who said I was never not caring, I just don't show that soft side much ya know?"He replied, his teal blue eyes looking down at her.

"But now I know that the bad ass sitting next to me actually has a softie woftie heart." She said and giggled a little.

"What was that, did I just here the grimmest girl let out a laugh?" Duncan joked.

"And who said I wasn't allowed to." She spoke with sarcasm.

"Well I see now that my lame attempt at cheering you up has worked, I'm I right?"

"Well yeah...but, I'm..."

"Come on Gwen, we'll go to my house, slay some zombies, and watch Mirrors, I know it's your favorite movie!" He suggeted as he tugged at her wrist and pulled her onto her feet.

"Alright, alright...I guess a bloody movie would help shake thoughts of him away." She forged a smile.

A small vibration came from the left pocket of her jacket.

"Hold on Duncan, one moment."

She frowned a little and reached into her pocket for her black phone that she had dropped countless times. It was dented all over but still worked quite fine. Her screen flashed to show that there was a new message waiting for her to read. It was from Trent.

_I'm srry, please forgive me Gwen._

She tilted her a head a bit, and texted back.

_I'm srry too...I 4give ya..._

Duncan stood over her shoulder looking at what she was up too. Seeing that she and Trent had worked their problems out, he was happy.

"Let's go Duncan. Let's go slay those zombies now, come on let's not waste anymore time!" Gwen shouted as she pulled his arm with force.

The rain came to a stop and the two linked arms and head across the street to Duncan's house.

* * *

**Please R&R. Tell me if it was crappy, really crappy, or good....=}**


	2. A Little Bit of History

**I don't own TDI/TDA** (**but i wish i did) **

**In this chap is when Gwen and Duncan met and stuff, so read on if ya wish.**

* * *

**11 Years Ago**

"Gwen sweetie, I need you to get in this dress here and hurry, we can't be late for Amy and Alex's wedding!" called Gwen's mom as she held out a tiny black dress accented with corset desgins.

"Mommy, who is Amy? I don't know an Amy or an Alex. I don't want to go, can't we just stay home today? I really want to draw something new." said a five year old Gwen.

"But honey, we have to go, Amy was my best friend in highschool, and Alex he, was always my best friend, he's been here a couple of times before if you remember. I really want to be there for them on their wedding day. "

"No, I still don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Gwen yelled.

"There will be cookies at the reception, and maybe there will be a few kids you can play with."

"Will there really be cookies there mommy?" She asked as her onyx eyes widdened with excitment.

"Yes darling, there will be cookies, cake, sweets, and maybe even some ice cream, but if you really don't want to go then I guess mommy will just have eat them all."

"No mommy, you can't have all the cookies, thats not fair! My teacher in kindergarten said we all have to share. She said sharing is caring."

"Alright Gwen, now will you please get into this dress?" Said her mom as she held out the dress to Gwen.

"Okey dokey. If there will be cookies. Grandatty doesn't call me the Cookie Slayer for nothing you know."

* * *

"Alex, why can't I be your best man? I don't think I'm too young! I want to be your best man!"

"Hey little guy, you will always be my best man and favorite Candy Reaper, but just not for the wedding okay?" Alex said as he bent down so he was eye level with his brother.

"So could I be your best man the next time you get married? When I'm 10 years old, will I be old enough then?"

"Well you see Ducan, I know your too young to know the real meaning of love, but I do really love Amy, and hopefully I won't have to marry again. But I promise that if I get married again little dude, you will deffinately be my best man."

"I'm not too young, I already five years old, I'm only 20 years younger than you are and mom said I'm old enough to take care of my toys." Duncan said as he and Alex headed out the door to join the rest of his family.

* * *

Outside the parked car of where Duncan sat, there stood a little girl in a black coreset dress that went up to her knees. She had really pale skin and dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her right hand was griped firmly on her mother's hand and she seemed just the slightest bit frightened. It was her first time experienceing such chaoticness and she felt lost. Her eyes were wondering all over the place.

Duncan carelessly hopped out of the car in his navy blue tuxedo, and black converse. He ran wildly and before he could stop, he ran derectly into Gwen. Because there was so much force and Gwen wasn't paying attention, he had completely knocked her over.

"Ouche!" Gwen yelped as she hit the ground. She didn't cry though, she just stood up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry, I didn't see you, my name is..."

"Mommy told me not to talk to people I didn't know." Gwen said as she looked straight into Duncan's teal blue eyes.

"Oh sorry..." Duncan murmured as he walked away with his shoulders slumped down.

"Gwen, I told you not to talk to strangers, but this little boy is Alex's brother, I know you have neve met him before, but I want you to go and talk to him okey sweatie?"

* * *

"Hey, you! Mommy said that I should talk to you." Yelled Gwen as she ran to catch up with Duncan.

"Ohh hey, it's you."

"Yeah, and my name is Gwen, and I'm 5 years old now."

"I'm Duncan, but my brother Alex calls me Candy Reaper because I eat a lot of candy."

"Well my grandatty calls me Cookie Slayer because I like cookies! Mommy told me this morning that Alex is her best friend."

_So it all started of like this, Gwen and Duncan met at a wedding, and for the rest of the day they hung together, almost like they have know eachother their whole lives. When it was time to go he gave her a hug and then she left._

Duncan had moved with his family into Gwen's neighbour hood shortly after the wedding, and became very close friends with Gwen. However the year when they both turned ten, he had to move away into another city. This left Gwen devastated because Duncan was her only friend that understood her, and she had even began to like him more than a friend.

* * *

**3 Years Ago**

(Duncan's POV)

The old floks decided to move back into town. The old town where I first met that Gwen girl, my best friend, well she's the only one who knows me besides my brother Alex, but know that he has kids he hardly ever spends time with me anymore. I'm glad I get to see Gwen again, thought I'd never see her again. I've recently been to Juvi, but that was because the retards who I planned the prank with got caught and told the cops of our whole scheme about putting ketchup under the toilet seats at the seniors house and dumping bags of our pee into the community swimming pool. When I did pranks with Gwen, we never got caught. Anyways my brother Ryan and his friends are going to the Arch Enemy concert tonight and I will be tagging along.

(Gwen's POV)

Originally was supposed to go the Arch Enemy concert with a friend sence I had won 2 tickets to the mosh pit, but when Pixie Corpse and Reaper were fighting over it, it ripped. It could have been taped back together, but Reaper was having a really shitty day, and he ripped the ticket into shreaded peices. So now I guess I'll just be rocking out with myself then.

Goatwhore did the opening for Arch Enemy, which I missed almost all of it due to the delay of the bus. I couldn't quiet the stage properly sence I'm only 5 foot tall, and there it this large stout dude infront of me with really bad tattoos. I stepped backwards and by acident I stepped on someones foot.

"Watch where your stepping. Gosh are you blind!" said a guy with a green mohawk.

"It's called a mosh pit for a reason!" I argured

"Yeah next time watch where you step!"

"Well don't talk to me cause my mom said to not talk to stangers!" I shot back.

"...wait...are you Gwen...?"

"Stalker much?...Duncan...?" I asked confused, but when I saw those familiar teal blue eyes I noticed right away that it was most likely Ducan.

* * *

**There** **will be more of Duncan and Gwen's past next time I update. Liked it, hated it, please R&R!=}**


	3. DuncanXGwen?

**(A/N) I apollogize for not updating this, my brain was elsewhere lols. Okies so here is a little more on Gwen and Duncan's past and relationship so yeah...enjoy...**

* * *

Gwen's POV

"Gwen, is it really you?" Duncan asked surprised.

"Yes it is." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Gosh, do I look that different?"

"Ummm yeah kind of, you have teal hair." He chuckled.

"But hey, it's not that surprising is it? My mom always dressed me as a gothic lolita doll when I was younger remember?"

"Yup that was flippin' halarious! I recall you looking like an anime charater going at school in grade 2, minus the big boobs." He joked.

"Hey, not funny." I said almost bursting out in laughter. "And it's not that surprising to see me at an Arch Enemy concert since I kind of grew up listening to White Zombie, Iron Maiden, and Megadeth cause my mom likes metal and all."

"Oh yeah, I remember when I was at your house for a play date thing a long time ago, and your mom put on Sweathing Bullets, and the talking part scared the crapping hell out of me for some odd reason."

"Now that was funny, you looked so paranoid, and was running around the living room like your ass was on fire, and then you ducked under a couch, and hid for 5min. untill the song was over. You crawled out slowly, but then Black Sunshine came on and you quickly ducked back in. I had to turn of the music off compelety and pulled you out from under the couch." this time I actually bursted out in laughter.

"Not funny." He said mimicking my voice.

"It was too!" I said sarcasticly, making us both laugh at all the akward memories.

"So how's life been?" Duncan asked.

"Same as always, bordom, pranks, trippin' around with Marilyn, Reaper, and Pixie. You remember Mariyln and Reaper, right Duncan?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, Marilyn the girl who brings that ripped teddy bear around with her every where, wasn't the bear's name Dexter or something like that? And good old Reaper, who could forget him, such a cranky little dude?"

"Yeah Reaper has his cranky sides, like today, I had two tickets, and he was super pissed and shreaded one up. That's why I'm here by myself. Other then dat he is a pretty awesome guy, with his guitar shreading skills. Don't worry you will meet Pixie Corpse soon, she is interesting..." I chuckled, "How about you, hows life been?"

"Let's see, the idiots I hang with are such retards, we got caught so many times for pulling pranks, and I was always the one to get caught because they would all run off, and that is why I've been sent to juvi. Been kinda rough lately, with moving back, and going to juvi and all." He sighed. "So umm, Gwen, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Ummm, nopes, why?" I asked suspisiously.

"So do you wanna catch a movie tomorrow or something?"

"Ummm...sure I guess, is my ex best friend asking me out on a date?" I asked awakwardly.

"I guess so" He replied with a slight smirk.

* * *

Duncan's POV

Gwen and I met up at the local movie theatre. She was wearing a simple black corset dress, red and black stripped tights, a pair of combat boots.

"So what movie should we watch?"

"I don't know" She said.

"How about The Devil Wears Prada" I snicker.

"Deffinately not." Gwen stated. "What about Sherrybaby?" She asked in a all so serious manner.

"Do you seriously want to watch a movie about some an ex drug adict?" He asked with sarcasm.

"No not really." She shook her head in a childish way that she used when I would dare her to go into the boys washroom back in grade two.

Finally, after half an hour of suggesting eachother random movies that niether of us would ever watch, we dscided on a horror movie. It was kind of wierd since we were best friends, but apparently right now, Gwen is my 'girlfriend', it still seemed that were two best friends just hangin' aroud. We purchased our tickets, (well I got them both) grabbed some popcorn and drinks, and headed for our movie.

When the movie got boring, we threw popcorn on the people below us, and when they turned around, we ducked under the back of their. They are so culess...

"Hey Gwen, wanna jet right now? I'm loosing my interest in this movie."

"Yeah sure, me too, I getting bored." She said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and dumped it on a couple sitting in fron of us.

"Nice!" I exclaimed high fiveing her.

We quickley ran to another section of the thearter, dumping our popcorn on the people as we went. Luckly we were too fast for them and didn't get caught. Before we exited the theater, we splashed our drinks on another couple. Then we hurried out as fast as our legs would carry us. When we ran out, we exploded with insane laugher like two maniacs, and I'm not exaggerating.

"Hey Duncan, this might soud awkward, but..."Gwen choked out between fits of crazy laughter.

"But we should go back to being best friends." I finished off for her.

"Yup," She agreed, "That was some more awesome then awesome sauce!"

"That was indeed!" I said as I gave her another high five.

* * *

**(A/N) There finally kinda of almost finished lols. x] Well, hoped this was decent. x} **


End file.
